


About Yesterday...

by hips_of_steel



Series: The Beginning of You and Me [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Feverish, in which Kise and Aomine have a brief discussion of yesterday’s events, and Momoi comes looking for Aomine, who will not miss another day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Yesterday...

Aomine woke with a stiff neck and sore legs. He wondered why he was so sore. His bed wasn’t nearly this bad. Sure, he might wake up and have slept the wrong way, but this was beyond that.

When he opened his eyes, he had his answer. This wasn’t his apartment.

It took a while to remember where he was. Then he looked around for Kise. The couch had a blanket spread out over it, but Kise wasn’t sleeping there now. Aomine realized he was wrapped up in the sheet he’d put around Kise yesterday, and that he was still dressed in the same clothes, though they were much more wrinkled now.

There was some more of that hacking cough, though it didn’t sound nearly as bad. Aomine followed the sound, guessing Kise was probably in his bedroom. “Kise, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Fever’s gone, and I’m not sick to my stomach. Cough’s still here, and a headache taken residence, though.”

“That’s better than yesterday.” There was a pause, then Aomine had to ask an urgent question. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Go across the hall. Second door. The first one’s a coat closet.”

Aomine followed Kise’s directions and discovered where the bathroom was.

* * *

Kise walked into the hall, and Aomine was still in the bathroom. Kise hurried into the kitchen, wondering if he had any food. He hadn’t been to the store for anything other than milk the past few weeks, and it would be a miracle if he even had tea left at this point.

He discovered his cupboards fully stocked, though they were organized a little differently than he would have organized them. He dug around and found some quick food he could put together for breakfast. Then he made two cups of tea.

Aomine returned from the bathroom. “Is that supposed to be breakfast?”

“Yeah.”

“You have weird tastes when it comes to breakfast.” Aomine sat down at the table, though, and ate what Kise had put in front of him.

“Thank you for coming over yesterday.” Kise spoke softly.

“Hey, anything for a friend. And I know you would do the same thing for me if I was sick.” Aomine took a sip of tea, and Kise let a pause fall between them.

“Hey, about yesterday…”

“What about it?”

Kise turned bright red, and he suspected Aomine knew exactly what he meant. “Before I went to sleep.”

“What about it?” Aomine looked up with a sly smile. This was more of the Aomine Kise knew than the one he’d seen yesterday. This one that joked with you and fooled around, not the caregiver.

“Aominecchi, I’m not going to say it when I know you know exactly what I’m trying to say.”

“Well, say it because I don’t.” Aomine was grinning now.

“Aominecchi…” Kise started, exasperated, but was cut off as Aomine stood, and walking over to him, grabbed Kise and pulled him close.

“You’re so cute when you get all flustered.” Aomine kissed Kise lightly on the mouth. “It’s just a kiss, Ryouta. It’s not anything more than that. Why were you so embarrassed to say it?”

Kise doesn’t respond. Aomine sees he’s in conflict with himself, and he removes his grip from Kise’s shoulders, trying to calm him down. Then, Aomine lifts Kise’s head with one of his hands so they make eye contact. “Ryouta? Im sorry if I moved too fast, I just…”

Kise looks at him and Aomine stops speaking. Then Ryouta leans forward slowly, wrapping his arms around Aomine. Aomine responds and they kiss softly, and soon, passionately. Kise’s always knew that he was as gay as they come and that he had a huge crush on Daiki, but he’d never expected for an instant that Daiki was anything but straight.

Then the doorbell rings. Kise jumps up like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. “Hide.” He whispers.

“Why? There’s nothing wrong.” Aomine says, slowly removing his hands from around Kise’s waist.

“Please. It’s probably Kasamatsu Senpai, and I would prefer him not to see me making out with a bitter rival. Especially when I am sick.”

“Fine.” Aomine went into the livingroom, and Kise went and opened the door. However, it wasn’t Kasamatsu at the door.

“Momocchi, what are you doing here?” Kise asked, surprised.

“Have you seen Aomine? He didn’t come to school yesterday, and I’ve been worried.”

“Have you checked his flat?”

“Of course. I’m only here because you didn’t text me back. All the others did.” Momoi tries to look around Kise, but he’s only opened the door a crack.

“Well, I was sick yesterday, and I’m a bit better today, so sorry I didn’t respond. Anyhow, Aominecchi’s not here, so…”

“Hello, Momoi.” Aomine stood behind Kise, looking down at her from over the top of Kise’s head.

“No Aomine, huh?” Momoi asked sarcastically.

“You were supposed to stay hidden.” Kise muttered, not even looking at Aomine.

“It wasn’t Kasamatsu, and anyhow, my phone was in here and on ring. All Momoi would have to do is call it and she’d know I was here.”

Momoi glared at Aomine. “Personal business? You could have told me Ki-chan was sick.”

“You would have brought over some foul concoction that would have passed for soup only in a starvation situation and forced him to swallow it.” Aomine shrugged. “Why do I have to go to school today, anyways?”

“We have a game tonight and you can’t play if you miss school. Imayoshi’s outside if you need extra convincing.”

“Fine. Give me a few seconds.” Aomine goes back into the living room to grab his jacket. Momoi looks at Kise strangely.

“Be careful around him.” She finally says. Kise nods. He’s seen how much Aomine has changed since they were at Teiko. But yesterday was something that he never would have expected Aomine to do, and somehow that’s changed Kise’s perspective of him in his mind.

“Momoi, are we going or not?” Aomine says, coming out of the living room.

“Come on.” She motions to Aomine to hurry, and Kise moves out of the way to let Aomine through. Aomine hugs Kise before leaving and whispers in his ear. “I can meet you tomorrow if you’re not busy. Are you?”

Kise shakes his head enough that Aomine notices.

“Stay home today and try to get better, alright Kise?” Aomine says when the brief hug is over.

“Sure, Aominecchi. Good luck on your game.” Kise says. Momoi looks at them both strangely, shrugs, and pulls Aomine down the hallway.

Kise closes his door and nestles up on his couch. He texts Kasamatsu. 

**Still sick, though not as sick. Will be at school tomorrow. Sorry to miss practice again.**

The reply comes quickly.

**Get better soon.**

Kise pulls the sheet he wrapped around Aomine around him. It still smells of Aomine. Kise breathes deeply, and vows to remain wrapped in this sheet all day.


End file.
